


Not Alone

by ArkhamKn1gh7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sherlock, Worried Sherlock, You get pretty fucked up, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKn1gh7/pseuds/ArkhamKn1gh7
Summary: This is a one shot, where you are sister to DI Lestrade. You go to visit Sherlock and John about a case you are working and end up getting caught in the middle of theirs...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is different from my normal stuff, but Arkham has been bad.. very bad...
> 
> I started watching a show with my friends and I promised to wait for them so we could all watch it together. We are on the first season.... and I.... I binged 3 out of the 7 seasons without them.... 
> 
> Arkham has been very very bad.. so to keep my mind off the season 3 finale I wrote a story for a different fandom and decided to post it.

"Sherlock?" You called as you entered his flat. It seemed empty and so you called up the stairs for John. When you had gotten no reply, Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs to meet you.  
"Oh you just missed it, they left for a case I think." She said not noticing your disappointed face. "Oh look at the mess they've made..." she said gesturing to the mass of scattered papers.

"It's ok Mrs. H, I'll clean it up..." You said and began to pick up the papers. Mrs. Hudson nodded her head and descended down the stairs again. You set the papers in a neat pile on the kitchen table before feeling a hand against your mouth and then being pulled back. You tried to fight your attacker only for his grip to tighten around your throat. 

You bit his finger hard for him to yell a swear. "Ah! You motherfucker!" The accent was American and you struggled more as another man came into view and punched you in the face. Blood appearing on his silver ring. You stopped your struggling to wince in pain as your left cheek started to bleed. You were soon tied up in a chair and could hear Mrs. Hudson call for help from downstairs. You heard the scraping of her nails on the stairwell walls as she tried to fight the men.

The leader of the assault pointed a nine millimeter hand gun at you, and pistol whipped you in the face. "(YN) Lestrade, tell me where it is!"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about!" You yelled and you saw Mrs. Hudson sniveling in fear. "Let her go!"

Bang! Another punch in your face. You spat your blood out on his suit and he kicked you, knocking your and you chair to the floor. "Tell me where he hid the camera phone!" He said and once it was clear you weren’t going to talk he punched Mrs. Hudson. As hard as it was you managed not to let any emotion slip. He pulled up her chair and slammed her into it. Pulling her up from the floor with enough force on her wrist to leave long term bruises.

The CIA agent was about to ask another question when he heard the front door open. You sat still and didn't show any physical emotion when they put a gun to your head. When Sherlock entered the room Mrs. Hudson cried out. "Don't snivel Mrs. Hudson, it'll do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet." He said and then looked to you. You didn't show any kind of emotion that said you were in pain physically. When your eyes met Sherlock's he could read the fear and pain in your eyes. "What a tender world that would be." He said as he felt rage soon after seeing your injuries and Mrs. Hudson's.

The agents aimed their guns at you and Mrs. Hudson. "I believe you have something we want, Mr. Holmes." The leader said.

"Why don't you ask for it?" Sherlock said taking a step closer to Mrs Hudson who was still sniveling in fear, before lifting her shirt sleeve slightly to see the dark purple bruising on her wrist. The CIA agent put his gun to your head and that caught Sherlock's eye. You moved her neck a little so Sherlock could see the large hand print around your neck. He stepped back to where he was in the middle of the room looking over the main agent. Deducing how to hurt him the most.

"Oh, I've been asking this one. But she doesn't seem to know anything." He said looking at Mrs. Hudson. He then looked to you. "And miss Lestrade here, she just refused to answer.... but you know what I want, don't you Mr. Holmes?" He asked and Sherlock looked you in the eyes so you could see the rage and the fire in them. You gave him a smile so small and quick if you weren't Sherlock Holmes, you would need a high speed camera to see it. Some of the fire in his eyes died down but not by much.

"Oh I believe I do." Sherlock said and looked at the two other men in the room. "First get rid of your boys."

"Why?" The agent asked pointing the gun at Sherlock.

"I dislike being outnumbered, it makes for to much stupid in the room." He said standing with his hands behind his back. You let out a small laugh, before wincing in pain. Sherlock narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the man behind you, his ring covered in your blood along with a little of Mrs. Hudson's. The agent let out a sigh.

"You two, go to the car." He said and Sherlock tilted his head.

"Then get in the car and drive away. Don't try to trick me, you know who I am it doesn't work." He said and the agent gave a nod as the two other men left. "Next, you could stop pointing a gun at me."

"So you can point a gun at me?" The agent said thinking he was thinking ahead.

"I'm unarmed."

"Mind if I check?"

"Oh I insist." Sherlock said and stretched his arms out so the CIA agent could search him. Once he turned to Sherlock's back Sherlock rolled his eyes. You smiled and Sherlock could see the blood staining her mouth. Sherlock quickly turned around and sprayed him in the face with cleaner and head butted him. Once he was out cold Sherlock flipped the can in his hand once. "Moron!" He stated before turning to you and Mrs. Hudson. When Mrs. Hudson said she was fine he turned his attention to you. "Are you alright?" He asked moving your head around with his hand to get a better view of your neck.

"Physically? No... mentally? Thrilled!" You stated before Sherlock let out a smile. He helped you stand and you took three steps forward before collapsing onto Sherlock. "Sorry." You said before he helped you move to the sofa. You sat down with Mrs. Hudson while Sherlock tied the agent up and tapped his mouth closed. He pulled his gun from the floor and aimed it at the now bound man. That's when John came in.

"What's going on? Jesus, what the hell is happening?" John said walking into the flat.

"Mrs. Hudson and (YN) have been attacked. By an American, I'm restoring balance to the universe." Sherlock said and you rolled your eyes as Sherlock called your brother.

"Oh my god, Jesus. Are you two alright?" John asked walking over to them. "Oh. My. God. What did they do to you?" He asked looking at you for a moment.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I'll be fine." You said. You didn't move because it would have caused you pain, you were lying, it was actually worse than it looked both Sherlock and you knew it. Mrs. Hudson began crying and John held her.

"Downstairs. Take her downstairs and look after her." Sherlock said getting up to begin pacing.

"What about (YN)?" John asked.

"No, she's fine here, she shouldn't move to much anyway." Once john took Mrs Hudson downstairs Lestrade picked up the phone.

"Lestrade? We've had a break in Baker Street. Send your least irritating officers and..." he looked to you. You shook your head indicating you wanted your injuries kept secret. "An ambulance, No no we're fine. It's the burglar, yes he seems to find himself badly injured. Oh a few broken ribs, fractured skull, suspected punctured lung." He looked to you again your eyes pleading with Sherlock, he caught on in a second. "And a broken shoulder... he fell out of a window." Sherlock said before hanging up the phone. He looked over to you, while you looked at the agent and giggled madly. When his eyes went wide is when you started to smile. You tried to get up to open the window when Sherlock stopped you. "(YN) leave this to me... you need to sit back down."

"Aww Sherlock, it's nice to see you care but I'm fine." You took another step forward and collapsed against Sherlock again but this time your side hurt worse. He helped you sit down and opened the window.

After a few tosses your side just got worse the more you tried to breath. "Sh-Sherlock I-I-I can't breath." You said with practically no breath. Sherlock came to your side immediately and he lifted your shirt. Your side was badly bruised and you definitely had a few broken ribs. 

"One of the fragments of your ribs might've pierced your lung." He said and you tried to slow your breathing. Sherlock looked to the man who was almost dead looking. Sherlock kicked him repeatedly in the chest and tossed him out the window again. Lestrade arrived shortly after with a medical team. Sherlock wouldn't wait for the medical team to arrive in the flat so instead he decided to carry you down. "Hold on to me." He said and you wrapped your arms around his neck with a chuckle as he picked you up.

"I've waited a long time for you to say that." You said very breathy, he rolled his eyes and you gave a small smile and leaned your head on his shoulder. He slowly descended the steps to the first floor where Lestrade opened the door to find Sherlock carrying his baby sister.

"Oh my god what happened?!" He said running to you. He tried to take you from Sherlock but Sherlock just pulled you away glaring at Lestrade. 

"Sherlock let me see her!" He demanded. He just walked past and set you in the ambulance. When they called for another ambulance Lestrade stood there in shock for a moment before his anger at seeing his baby sister like that kicked in. The protective big brother. "And.. exactly how many times did he fall out the window?" He look at Sherlock anger in his eyes. Sherlock gave him a quick smirk.

"It's a bit of a blur Detective Inspector, I lost count." He said and Greg shook his head.

"Good.."  
\---------

At the hospital you laid in the bed for two days before waking up. You looked around and saw flowers from your friends and cards on the table next to you. Greg was asleep next to you in a chair. You gave a small smile before trying to turn on your side. You let out a small yelp in pain and Greg woke up in shock. "(YN) are you alright?" He asked helping you turn over to your back again.

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise is all." You said before trying to stretch. It just hurt your side more.

"(YN)... I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I-"

"If you had been there then we would both be here in the beds, and if you had stopped me then Mrs. Hudson might've been here instead of me." You said not wanting to hear his guilt. You quickly changed the subject. "So anything interesting happen while I was out cold?" You asked with a smile.

"Well, John and Molly stopped by. Uh... I haven't gone to work yet so there might be a few cases."

"Sherlock didn't come?" You asked trying to hide your disappointment. Greg shook his head and then looked at the clock.

"You should get some sleep, rest up a bit and I'll call John and Molly in the morning."

"Ok, just let me know if I miss anything." You said and yawned. Greg smiled at you and sat there until you fell asleep.  
\---

While you slept again John had managed to drag Sherlock to your hospital room. They entered the room and Sherlock stood in the middle eying you as you slept. Your neck healed up but not a whole lot he glanced over and saw you had a lot of pain medication. John woke Greg up and told him to go home and get a shower."I'm not just gonna leave her.." Greg whispered.

"Don't worry if anything I'll be here until you get back." John said and he managed to convince Greg to go home. Just as Greg left john sat in his chair and Sherlock moved to sit in the chair next to him. Before he could you very weakly called out his name. 

"Sherlock..." you said and he stood still. He walked to your side and waited to see if you were still asleep, but you called out to him again. He took his hand and brushed a few locks of your hair back and you let out a whimper when his touch left. He looked to John and he just stared wide eyed. You opened your eyes a little before you moved over. You weakly called his name again. "Sherlock..." this time he sat next to you on the hospital bed you smiled. You were able to roll on your good side and Sherlock got the hint. He laid next to you on the bed and you snuggled into his chest. Sherlock almost confused on what to do put his hand on your back and you moved closer to him. John stood up before stating he was going to fetch you some water. Leaving you and Sherlock alone. There was an awkward silence before you decided to speak. "Thank you... for saving me." You said looking up at him with honesty in your eyes. When he didn't speak you readjusted and moved your neck slightly. "Ah.." you winced in pain. Sherlock immediately sat up examining your neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked flatly. It was rare for him to show emotion but you could see it in his eyes if you knew where to look, which you did.

"Yeah, just twisted it wrong." You said before rolling onto your back to look up at him again. "I appreciate your concern though." You said with a smirk.

"I'm not concerned." He said flatly again.

"Liar." You said with a small laugh. "Your eye went slightly to the left, which means your lying... And I can read it in your eyes." You said and he rolled his eyes. He sat up and fixed his jacket before getting up all together. "Where are you going?" You asked. 

"John and Lestrade should be back soon." He said before moving to sit in the chair next to the one John was sitting in before.

"You could always call my brother by his first name you know. I mean what if we're out on a case and my brother and I are there, how would we know which one of us your calling?" She asked looking towards Sherlock.

"Why do you ask the most obvious questions? I have always called him Lestrade, and I don't call you Lestrade." Sherlock said.

"Yes you do, you only call me Lestrade if your annoyed with me." You said with a smile. Sherlock rolled his eyes again, and you let out a laugh. "See your annoyed with me now." You moved to sit up and reached for your phone on the table with your get well cards. Sherlock saw and grabbed your phone before passing it to you. "Thanks." You said before sitting back. "So any interesting cases I've missed?" You asked sending a text to Greg asking where he was.

"You read John's blog, so if you didn’t you'll just read about it anyway." He said leaning back in the chair.

"I don't read his blog. I'd rather live it or at the very least hear it from you... it just clicks better with me if you tell me, you don't leave out a single detail. If you did it would be because it wasn't important." You said and he rose an eyebrow. "And I like to listen to your dedications..." you added before your phone went off.

_'I'm at my flat, I'll be right back in a few minutes. Your not alone are you?-GL'_

_'No, John and Sherlock are here why?-(FI)L'_

_'I just don't want you to be alone-GL'_

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the show I’ve binged...
> 
> The Blacklist 
> 
> If you watch the show then maybe you understand why Arkham has lost her impulse control. Lol


End file.
